


Fraternization

by Fragged



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragged/pseuds/Fragged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if nothing else, he knows he can trust Colonel Telford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm putting my money where my mouth is by posting something that isn't about Rush and Young. This happened because while watching Subversion, I wanted Scott's unrelenting defending of Telford to be explained in my language, which is gay sex.  
> I think it makes a surprising amount of sense, actually.

“Lieutenant Scott.” 

Matt stops and turns around. “Sir,” he says to Colonel Telford. 

“Follow me,” Telford says, and without waiting for a sign of obedience he turns on his heel and makes his way across the base, trusting Matt to follow behind him. 

Matt does, he always does. Because he knows what's going to happen, and he feels jittery and flushed already. 

Telford stops in front of his door and opens it before ushering Matt inside. There's no one around, not when it's lunchtime. And even if someone were to see this, it's not like their first conclusion would be that something untoward is going on. 

But there is, of course. It's as bad as Colonel Young and TJ, if not worse, and Matt knows he's the biggest hypocrite in the world for getting angry just thinking about them together when he's doing the exact same thing with Colonel Telford here. Well... At least Telford isn't married.

The minute Telford closes the door behind him he fists his fingers into Matt's uniform and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Matt loves it, the thrill of being manhandled, of being pushed back against the wall and dominated completely. Colonel Telford bites, not hard, but a _lot_ , and Matt moans as Telford takes his bottom lip between his teeth and sucks on it as his teeth apply just enough pressure to be painful. 

He never knows what to do with his hands when they do this. He doesn't dare grope and grab at Telford, to pull him closer, or to scratch his fingers into the rough fabric on his shoulders – but it feels too weak, too submissive, to just keep them glued to the wall next to his shoulders, or above his head. Even if that's really what he wants to do, what all his instincts tell him to do, he knows Telford doesn't like it when he just rolls over and surrenders without even the slightest bit of a challenge. So he waits for Telford to direct him, to get him close enough to the edge where he can give in _despite_ himself, rather than because he wanted it all along. 

“Sir,” he says, a little bit dazed, when Telford pulls back. 

Telford gives him a look that is only slightly admonishing, before strolling over to his desk and hanging his jacket and shirt over the back of his chair. Matt is still leaning against the wall, panting lightly. 

He can't stop looking at Telford's body; it's beautiful. Large, and broad, and muscled like a panther. Powerful in a way that Matt knows his own body isn't, despite all the hours of training and exercise. 

Telford unbuckles his belt and gives him a look, and before Matt knows what he's doing he's pushing away from the wall and scrabbling at Telford's pants, undoing the button and the zipper with an eagerness that he can't quite contain. Telford drags his pants and underwear down to right below his ass and sits on the edge of the bed. There's not a lot of space between his legs, but Matt doesn't mind being a little uncomfortable, so he sinks to his knees and bends close to take him in his mouth. Telford's already half hard, and Matt can feel that amazing sensation of his flesh filling up all the way as his lips and tongue slide over it. 

Sometimes he wishes Telford would be more vocal, because it can be hard not to let his mind wander, and it would be easier to stay grounded – to stay here, with _Telford_ – if Matt could listen to his voice and remind himself who he is with. He always feels guilty, afterwards, when he imagines that the cock he's sucking doesn't belong to Telford, or that he's being fucked by... well, it always makes him feel like an ass, and Colonel Telford doesn't deserve that, because he's been nothing but good to Matt. 

Then again, it's not like he'll ever find out, and if right now Matt closes his eyes and pretends he's sucking off someone else, it's not like he's hurting anyone. It's not like he'd ever say the wrong name at the wrong time. 

A strong hand scratches over the back of his head, applying just enough pressure to make something trill deep in his stomach, and Matt sucks harder, lets himself be pushed just a bit faster, a bit deeper, than is strictly comfortable. His own erection presses almost painfully against the harsh confines of his pants. 

He can never tell when Telford is about to come; he keeps perfectly quiet, his breathing never goes into full-on panting, and even his muscles are so tightly controlled that there's only ever the slightest twitch in his frame when he orgasms. 

Matt doesn't sputter when his mouth suddenly fills with come, because not knowing when to expect it means expecting it all the time, and he lets his eyes drift closed as he swallows quickly. The hand on the back of his neck drags him off gently but firmly, and Matt lets his face rest in the crook between thigh and abdomen. He takes in a deep breath, and pretends it's not Telford's scent that he's smelling, and his hips give a little jerk of their own volition. 

“Sir,” he moans, and his eyes spring open, because he hadn't intended to say that. Telford just chuckles and lets his hand slip down the back of Matt's jacket. 

“Get up, Lieutenant,” he says, and Matt does, feeling awkward and exposed despite still being completely dressed. 

Telford gets up from the bed and tucks himself away, zipping up his pants with the kind of certainty that tells Matt there will not be a second round today. Some days Telford is insatiable, and Matt still hasn't figured out what exactly is different about those days that makes Telford so riled up, because if he knew he'd try to make it happen more often. 

Telford grabs his hips from behind, and positions him to lean over the desk. Matt takes in a shaky breath and closes his eyes as Telford's weight presses into his back. Deft hands work open his pants and draw them down past his thighs, and then Matt hears the click of a cap, and he lets his head rest on his crossed arms as slick fingers worm their way inside him. God, it's always two fingers at the same time, and Telford's hands are big, and he feels completely defenseless every time it happens. 

He moans quietly into the fabric of his jacket, and is rewarded by a hand curling snugly around his cock. His hips stutter of their own accord, and the fingers inside him thrust in deep, and _yes_ , he wants this. 

The hand on his cock starts stroking at a leisurely pace, fingertips teasing at the head of his dick every other upstroke, as the fingers in his ass slide in and out of him, rubbing against his prostate with practiced precision. 

He already feels overwhelmed, overloaded by the sensations flooding his system, and he takes the sleeve of his jacket between his teeth to keep from crying out, to beg for more, for harder, for _him_. 

The hand on his cock is building in pace now, and he chokes out a broken sob when an extra finger slips inside him. He feels open, and full, and stretched beyond what can be reasonably expected, but he knows he could go further, and he wants it... he wants it to hurt a little, to be so stuffed he thinks he might cry, because he's seen it – he's seen the cock he really wants inside him – and he knows it's thick and heavy, even unaroused. 

“Oh, God,” he moans, letting the soaked fabric of his jacket fall from his mouth. The pleasure pooling in his stomach becomes stronger and stronger, and when the hand on his cock tightens and the fingers in his ass thrust deeper than before, he lets himself be pushed over the edge. He shakes around the fingers inside him, and his breath hitches in a curse when he spurts his release all over the desk in front of him. 

He keeps his eyes wrenched shut as his orgasm crashes through him, imagines that he's not in Telford's room, that he's getting what he really wants, and moans quietly against the skin of his wrist. He feels a quick shiver go through him when the fingers inside him push down one more time on his prostate, and then he opens his eyes as Telford extracts his fingers and goes over to the corner to wash his hands.

Matt lets his head fall forward against his arms, and stays just as he was. He knows he looks ridiculous, naked ass in the air like an open invitation, but he can't find it in himself to care. Maybe part of him enjoys looking so desperate, so wanton, and he feels a small thrill of arousal shoot up his spine at the thought of _him_ walking in right now. 

Telford comes back with a few tissues, and cleans him up in a way that is almost clinical. 

“Are you alright?” Telford asks, and there's a twinkle in his eye that makes Matt want to smile. He wonders why he can't seem to make himself fall in love with Telford, because the man is perfect. 

“I'm fine, sir,” he answers, and Telford shakes his head and buttons him back up. 

“How are things going with Young? Is he holding up okay?” 

The first time Telford asked anything about Colonel Young, Matt's heart had raced and he hadn't known how to respond. But by now he knows Telford asks because Colonel Young is his friend, and he's just worried. 

Matt remembers how badly he had felt when he'd told Telford about Colonel Young and TJ. He'd been a little bit drunk – Telford had been pouring him shots of whiskey for most of the evening – and he'd felt betrayed and angry and... the minute the words left his mouth, he'd regretted it. He'd been scared Telford would report it, that Matt's moment of weakness had ruined the careers, maybe even the _lives_ , of two people he really cared a lot about. 

But Telford hadn't reported it. Telford had put his hand on Matt's shoulder and rubbed it down his arm comfortingly, and he'd said, “Thank you for telling me, Matthew. I'm just trying to help Everett.” And that was when Matt had realized he could trust Telford. 

“Yeah. He's not getting along too well with Doctor Rush, but that seems to be kind of a general problem for Doctor Rush.”

Telford snorts. “Yeah, you're telling me. The man is a menace.” 

Scott's radio crackles. _“Lieutenant Scott, this is Colonel Young. Come in.”_

Scott gives Telford an apologetic look and clicks his radio on. “Scott here, sir.” 

_“You're needed down in the stargate room.”_

“I'm on my way, sir. Scott out.” 

Telford is looking at him, and Matt can't really decipher what he's thinking at all, but then his lips quirk up and he pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

“Best not to keep him waiting, Lieutenant,” he says with a slick little smile, and once again Matt wishes his fondness for this man could push out all the other inappropriate feelings twirling around in his chest. 

“Yes, sir,” he says with a slight grin, and waits for Telford to check the hallway so he can leave unseen. 

-

Colonel Telford may not be exactly who he wants, but Matt is sincerely grateful for him. Because the man is gorgeous, and nice, and smart, and he has a wicked sense of humor that sometimes leaves Matt gasping for air. And the sex is fantastic. Matt has never been with a man before – not because he hasn't wanted to, but because he's never had quite the right opportunity – and the way Telford works his body, the way he plays over his skin and every sensitive piece of flesh like he knows exactly where all Matt's buttons are... he's never experienced anything like it before. 

Matt knows he'll never get who he truly wants, so he tries desperately to move on, to fall for Telford, and in a way, it almost works. Not because he actually moves on – for some reason he just _can't_ , he can't ever seem to stop the unbidden thoughts and fantasies that make him feel as guilty as they make him feel aroused – but because Telford becomes important to him. 

It becomes about more than just sex. Matt thinks he might actually be on the verge of falling in love with Colonel Telford, when the man suddenly decides to put a stop to it. 

“We can't do this anymore,” Telford says, as he squeezes his shoulder and gives him a sympathetic look. “I'm sorry, Lieutenant.”

Matt is too floored to protest, to even ask why, and after Telford leaves, he stands there feeling lost and forlorn for what seems like hours. 

He's hurt. 

He's hurt, because he'd thought Telford cared. He'd thought the real struggle would be for Matt to accept Telford as the most important person in his heart, not Telford suddenly deciding that Matt wasn't worth the trouble after all. 

He blinks into the darkness of his room as he lies in bed, and realizes that this might be what heartbreak feels like. For all the time he's spent wishing he could just fall in love with Telford already, it seems he succeeded just in time to get his heart torn out. Now he wishes he understood why Telford just threw him away like this, but he can hardly stand to be in the same room as the man, let alone ask him to explain himself. 

The worst part is that Telford is still all those things Matt liked about him. He's still nice, and he's still funny, and he's still so hot Matt feels like he's constantly two seconds away from sinking down to his knees and begging to suck his cock again. 

So Matt decides to throw himself into someone else. He knows Vanessa James thinks he's attractive; he's overheard her saying it to TJ when he first arrived on Icarus, and even if he hadn't, it's not like it's hard to understand the flirtatious little looks she keeps sending him. 

She's gorgeous, and she's nice, and she's tough, and Matt thinks maybe he'll fall in love with her, if he just tries. It worked with Telford, after all. So he takes her to his room, and she kisses so much sweeter, so much softer, than Telford. Matt tries to appreciate all the ways in which she's soft where Telford was hard, and when he comes, he tries to tell himself that this can work. 

He has sex with her. A lot. And he still hopes that one day he'll fall for her, that one day he'll forget about the men in his heart, even though he's no closer to that than he was the first time he slept with James.

It's barely been two weeks before they're all sent to Destiny, and everything changes so drastically he barely has time to think about anything at all. 

He meets Chloe, and she's beautiful, and sweet, and smart, and she needs someone who understands what it's like to lose someone you love, and he can be that person for her. He falls for her before he even realizes what is happening, and for the first time in months he doesn't think about anyone but the person he's with. 

She's the one who helps him move on, in the end, and even if he didn't love her for being one of the most amazing people he's ever met, he'd still love her for that. 

He can talk to Telford like nothing has happened between them now, and sometimes he gets the impression Telford is unhappy that Matt moved on. 

That suspicion is confirmed when Telford, in Colonel Young's body, grabs his arms and pushes him up against the wall to kiss him breathless. It's insane, and wrong, and Matt is so fucking hard he feels like he might come just from this, but he breaks the kiss, and pushes Telford away, and says he can't. 

“Is it the body?” Telford asks, and Matt wants to laugh, hysterically. Instead, he just shakes his head. 

“I'm with Chloe, now,” he says. “I can't.” 

Telford frowns, and maybe it's because he's wearing Young's face, but for the first time ever, Matt thinks there's something calculating behind his eyes. 

Then it disappears, and Telford just looks apologetic and a little hurt, and Matt knows he would have been happy with this man. If things had been different, if their timing had been better, if the situation had been less messed up – he could've loved Telford for the rest of his life. 

And even if Matt has moved on, now, he'll still have a special place in his heart for him. 

Because if nothing else, he knows he can trust Colonel Telford.


End file.
